


I Look At You And I'm Home

by sonkatsu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Random & Short, sachaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonkatsu/pseuds/sonkatsu
Summary: There just aren't enough SaChaeng fics out there and I can't even write a full one properly. So yeah, figures.Title is from the Finding Dory movie.New Chapter:Chaeyoung heard her even before she entered their room.Incoherent ranting coupled with low groans and finally, a loud crash that made the cub throw their door open in panic.Who knows what Sana can do when it’s that time of the month for her.





	1. Post Movie Syndrome

 

"Unnie."

One look at the younger girl's face and Sana wordlessly scooted over from her place on the couch. Chaeyoung plopped down and made herself fit in the tiny space left with her back facing the older girl.

"Let me guess, you're upset over a movie,  _again_."

She didn't have to see Chaeyoung's face to know that there's now an adorable pout in it. Chaeyoung only acts like this when she's upset over something, and these days, it's all about movies.

Sana draped an arm over the girl's stomach, making her scoot closer. Then she ran her free hand on her hair, earning a soft sigh.

"I really don't get you Chaeng, you could've just watched movies with happy endings but no, you always pick the tragic ones."

Sana actually doesn't like movies in general. Chaeyoung tried to make her watch all the genres she's got in her collection but Sana always lose focus after fifteen minutes, then she's asleep through most of it. So the younger girl just gave up and only asks for Sana's company  _after_ watching a movie that puts her on a mopey mood. And having established her taste in films, it's  _every_  time.

"Because they make me feel things, unnie." her voice was low and quiet and Sana knew that she's deep in thought.

Chaeyoung tend to see the world in a different perspective depending on the film she just watched and Sana always try her hardest to understand. And even if she couldn't, she listens.

"But you're always sad after a movie."

She only hummed in response so Sana placed her cheek above Chaeyoung's head and lightly tapped her hand on her stomach.

"At least you get to hold me when I'm sad."

"Yeah." Sana pulled the girl impossibly closer, "At least I get to hold you."

And Sana thinks holding Chaeyoung like this make her feel things. Really, really good things.


	2. Spider, Shampoo and Soft Kisses

Chaeyoung was in the middle of a serious discussion with her varsity teammate Momo when a loud crash and Sana’s high-pitched wails simultaneously echoed through the hallway. She would have rolled her eyes if it didn’t sound too alarming. After all, her girlfriend gets into these kind of situations way too often.

 

“Th-there’s a s-spider in the bathtub!” Sana dashed out into the kitchen where the two were, clad only in a skimpy white towel and with her hair still with shampoo lather. Her eyes were big as saucers and she’s slightly panting as well.

 

Chaeyoung turned to Momo who now looks like she’d rather be anywhere else in the world at the moment.

 

“Watch her for a while, will you? I’ll go check the _spider_.” she removed the letterman jacket she was wearing and draped it over the still shook girl standing motionless before she disappeared into the hallway.

 

Momo audibly sighed before standing up from the kitchen stool she was sitting on.

“I’d give you a hug or something to calm you down but I don’t think Chaeyoung would appreciate that,” she gestured to Sana’s lack of clothing and chuckled, “come on take a seat first.”

 

Sana let the older girl guide her to a chair and accepted the glass of water she handed as well. All the while Momo was giving her a sympathetic look because honestly, who the hell is not afraid of spiders?

 

“ _Sana_.”

 

Ah. Son Chaeyoung, that’s who.

 

“There aren’t any spiders in there.”

 

“B-but.. but I saw one… on the drain!” Sana shot up from her seat and Momo who was beside her thanked her fast reflex because she was able to take a step back before the contents of the glass the girl was holding hit her face. “It was big and black and hairy and-“

 

“Sana,” Chaeyoung was sporting an unreadable look on her face, “you mean this?” she put her right hand up and sure enough, she was holding something big and black and hairy.

 

 

It was a mass of tangled black hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sana bit the inside of her cheeks as she contemplated on what to say to her girlfriend. Chaeyoung had been silent after Momo awkwardly left their apartment. The fellow Japanese girl gave Sana a gentle tap on the shoulder and a tight-lipped smile before leaving. She was thankful, because if it was Jeongyeon or Nayeon, she’s pretty sure they would have a hell lot of laughter over the incident.

 

Sana watched Chaeyoung, she was crouched down cleaning up the mess on the other side of the bathroom while her mess of a girlfriend sat in her bath.

 

“Can you please not be mad at me?”

 

Chaeyoung straightened up,

 

“Who says I’m mad?”

 

“You haven’t said a word since Momo left.”

 

 

Chaeyoung stared at her for a second before letting out a sigh. It’s true, she just wordlessly ushered her dripping girlfriend back to the bathroom after her teammate left. Then she ran a warm bath and made Sana sit in it with just a gesture of a hand.

 

“I swear I didn’t mean to make a mess, I was just startled when I saw– when I thought I saw a spider.”

 

Sana’s voice sounded like she was about to cry and Chaeyoung felt her heart grow heavier. With another sigh, she tied her long dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun and pulled the sleeves of her shirt up before coming to squat next to the tub. She reached for the shower hose and gently guided Sana to lean back, making the girl close her eyes.

 

‘It’s not about the mess, baby…”

 

The older girl bit her lip at the pet name, then she had to hold back a moan as Chaeyoung expertly massaged her scalp.

 

“I was just upset because you could’ve seriously hurt yourself.”

 

 

Sana swore her heart melted.

 

Chaeyoung’s face was a pure look of worry and concern when Sana opened her eyes. Her adorable big brown eyes were almost glassy and her beautiful mouth was etched in a frown.

 

Sana reached out a hand to touch her girlfriend’s face,

 

“Chaeng, I’m fine, I didn’t get hurt and I didn’t hit anything– okay, I did hit the countertops but only because I must have flailed my arms when I rushed out of here. But I swear I’m not hurt.” She leaned up to give a peck on the girl’s cheek, “I’m sorry I upset you.”

 

Chaeyoung smiled a little at that. She placed the shower hose back to it’s place and then cradled Sana’s face in her hands.

 

“It’s fine,” she pecked on Sana’s lips,

“it’s my job to be upset when you’re hurt,” another peck,

“just promise you’ll be careful next time,” a little longer this time, “yeah?”

 

Sana’s cheeks may or may not have hurt from smiling so much while in Chaeyoung’s hold.

 

“Yeah, I promise.”

 

Chaeyoung smiled bigger and gave another peck on Sana’s forehead before standing up and guiding her to do the same.

 

“Let's dry you up then let’s go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

“Why, we both have no classes, where are we going?”

 

Chaeyoung dried Sana with a fresh towel before bundling her up in a bathrobe.

 

 

“We’re going to your eye doctor. then we’ll have to see what we can do about your nasty hairfall.”

 

“Yah!”

 

 

The sound of Chaeyoung’s rich laughter was music to Sana’s ears, and if it was her bad eyesight and bad hair condition that made her girlfriend laugh, then so be it.


	3. Chant d'amour

Chaeyoung felt her heart beat in sync with the rapidly increasing tempo of the piece she was playing. In her mind, it was starting to get painful, like she was slowly getting swallowed by a quicksand. Her breathing became labored but she couldn’t bring herself to stop, her pale fingers gliding over the black and white keys without a pause. Her eyes were not closed, but there was an empty look in them like she wasn’t seeing what’s in front of her.

 

_“I really loved it when she plays the piano, she does it with so much raw passion and it was like taking me to different places when she personally plays for me.”_

 

The piece transitioned to something slower, but ironically, Chaeyoung felt heavier.

_“She was just so beautiful, caught up in her own world through every music piece she plays. I’ve always known how great she is, but it still blows me away every time I hear her… it’s like, magic.”_

Chaeyoung started playing the instrument when she was five, she wasn’t really keen on learning it but her father insisted. The first few years molded the young girl to become a classic, sitting on the edge of the bench with her arms straight in front of her and a perfect posture as she plays. But soon, Chaeyoung found her genuine love for it and would appear to have become one with the music and often sways along when she played.

 

_“People call her a genius, you know? A prodigy. But it never mattered, because praises were always unsolicited when it comes to her. She never cared for those. She once told me she only plays because it makes her heart beat, it makes her feel alive… Like really alive.”_

Tears fell but Chaeyoung doesn’t notice, she continued to play, her fingers almost seeming like they’re moving on their own.

 

_“I never thought the day that I wouldn’t be able to hear her play would come. It broke me, and I didn’t think it would stop hurting. Because she was gone, and she wasn’t coming back.”_

The music stopped. Chaeyoung was panting and slowly, her hands balled into fists. The tears were still falling but she paid no mind, because there was ringing in her ears. It was getting loud and the tightening of her chest becomes terrible.

 

_“But you’re here, Chaeyoung. And you’re so much like her that I can just close my eyes and imagine that she’s still here. That she’s still playing for me, and she takes me to her world and we’re happily together…”_

In her mind, Chaeyoung can hear her father’s stern voice telling her not to settle for less, and to do all that she can to beat the so called prodigy. She remembers her undeterred bubbly smile when Chaeyoung’s father once went to see the both of them backstage with the man proceeding to look condescendingly at his daughter’s long time adversary.

There was never a bad blood between them. Even as it becomes a norm for Chaeyoung to take second place to her in almost every competition they joined. They weren’t exactly friends, but there was an unspoken camaraderie brought upon by the mutual love for the same instrument they play.

 

 

But in the back of Chaeyoung’s mind, she knew she’s in the girl’s shadow all these years.

 

 

_“Thank you, Chaeyoung. For bringing her back to me… for keeping her alive through your music.”_

She just didn’t know that even with the girl she’s come to love, she would still be behind it.

 

 

Because Sana will always love only Dahyun.

 

She will always only listen to the piano as if it was Dahyun playing it.

 

 

And Chaeyoung will ignore the pain in her heart as she looks at the girl she loves close her eyes as she plays.

 

As long as she sees the smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update for so long and this is what I give you... I know... I'm sorry! But no, not really, heh. Thanks for reading!


	4. PMS, Perhaps?

Chaeyoung heard her even before she entered their room.

 

Incoherent ranting coupled with low groans and finally, a loud crash that made the cub throw their door open in panic.

 

Who knows what Sana can do when it’s that time of the month for her.

 

“Unnie!”

 

Sana is sitting on Chaeyoung’s bed with her arms crossed and a big frown, looking very much like a petulant child which she claims Chaeyoung to be hundred of times before.

 

“It’s a freaking sham.”

 

Chaeyoung hesitates from her spot in the doorway. Her arms are loaded with Sana’s favorite junk food; a pint of wasabi ice cream, salt and vinegar potato chips, a bag of matcha flavored kitkats and a greasy double cheese burger.

Sana didn’t ask but Chaeyoung’s kind of hoping the food will save her from the older girl’s wrath. She has been scowling every time Chaeyoung so much as glance at her starting from the moment she woke up.

 

She surveyed their room and found Sana’s laptop and phone on the floor.

 

“I only bought that damned laptop because _you said_  I could keep my files there,” Sana glares at the wide eyed cub accusingly, “I even switched to this brand and sold my old one because _you said_ this matches better with my phone!”

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t bat an eye when Sana punches her Elmo plushie which stupidly starts talking. Sana screeches and throws the poor thing across the room. Probably satisfied that it landed face down, Sana turns back to the girl in the doorway.

 

“I’ve been trying to transfer pictures from my phone this whole time and guess what? EVERYTHING’S DELETED!”

 

The hint of exasperation is clear and Chaeyoung can’t decide if she wants to laugh or run out of the room and hide somewhere for the next few days.

 

 

She does neither.

 

Closing the door using her foot, Chaeyoung wordlessly walks up to her bed and deposits the load of junk food she has in front of Sana like they were offerings to a god of some sort. Then, she picks up the poor pair of phone and laptop from the floor and warily sits on the little space left on her bed.

 

Luckily, Sana doesn’t say anything as Chaeyoung starts working on her computer.

 

 

All her files are still there, Sana just somehow made numerous subfolders and transferred everything randomly everywhere.

 

 

But Chaeyoung can’t tell that to her, if she doesn’t want to risk another outburst.

 

 

“Do you want to eat first while I try to recover your pictures? I got you ice cream.”

 

Sana doesn’t answer for a while and just stared  at her with a (very adorable) scowl.

 

“Fine. But if you don’t get them back it’s all your fault and I swear to god-“

 

“I’ll get them back. I promise.”

 

 

Sana lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes before grabbing the burger and pint of ice cream.

 

 

Chaeyoung works silently while checking on Sana from time to time. The girl looks contented enough with her stash of junk food and Chaeyoung had to keep herself from pointing out that she’s dropping crumbs of everything on her bed.

 

She could just change the sheets later.

 

 

 

Halfway through organizing the pictures in folders by date, Chaeyoung feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turns her head just as Sana placed hers on her shoulder. The older girl took one look at the laptop before closing her eyes.

 

 

“You want anything to drink?”

 

“I already drank your water on the nightstand.”

 

“Are you full now?”

 

“Hmm-mm...”

 

 

Chaeyoung moves an arm and places it around Sana, making the girl snuggle closer.

 

 

“You didn’t tell me this was all our pictures.” she starts drawing little circles on Sana’s lower back, “is that why you were so upset that they got deleted?”

 

Sana answered with another hum and buries her face in the crook of the younger girl’s neck and shoulder.

 

Chaeyoung feels something warm stirring in her stomach. Scrolling through the hundreds of pictures Sana saved, that feeling slowly creeps up to her chest.

 

Wanting to let it out but not knowing how, Chaeyoung gently places a kiss on the girl’s head.

 

 

“Even if there’s no single picture of us to look back on, I’ll always remember every single moment with you, Sana unnie.” she pulls the girl closer and wraps her arm tightly around her.

 

 

Though honestly, Chaeyoung wishes she has taken pictures of frustrated Sana from moments ago…


End file.
